randomencounterfandomcom-20200215-history
One-shots - Characters
'Iron Age' 'Actias' Race: Human; Class: Druid; Alignment: NG; Patron Deity: Artemis Gender: female; Age: '''???; Height:' ???;' Weight:' ???;' Eyes:' ???; '''Hair:' ???; Skin: white Place of birth: Thessaly; Birthday: ???;' Place of residence:' Thessaly; Family: ??? (mother, deceased), ??? (oldest sister), Khloe (older sister) Tribe: Raven;' Jobs:' Druid, princess; Weapons: ??? Actias was born in a tribe of amazon warriors, the queen’s last daughter. She was trained in the druidic arts by the fauns, dryads and nymphs of the forest. Druids are very unusual among humans, for the fey only offer this knowledge and power to people they really trust. Actias was born marked by Artemis, so they readily accepted to instruct her. While her sisters quarrel about who should lead the tribe, Actias keeps to her trees, beasts and birds. 'Alexia' Race: Human; Class: Paladin, Champion of Athena; Alignment: LG; Patron Deity: Athena Gender: female; Age: ???; Height: ???; Weight: ???; Eyes: grey; Hair: ???; Skin: white Place of birth: Athens; Birthday: ???; Place of residence: Athens; Family: ??? (father) Jobs: Commander of the paladins, politician; Weapons: ??? (spear) Alexia é filha de um político influente de Atenas e desde criança conhece o mundo da política através de seu pai. Sempre foi uma menina com um forte senso do que é certo ou errado e, conforme estudava e ficava mais velha, esse senso só se fortaleceu. Um dia fez a revelação/decisão que todos esperavam: havia recebido O Chamado da deusa e entraria para as fileiras dos paladinos de Athena. Durante seus treinos, sempre se destacou e, tão logo se graduou, conseguiu um lugar de destaque. Com os anos, ela foi subindo, chegando finalmente ao topo da hierarquia: Alexia se tornou a líder dos servos de Athena na cidade sagrada da deusa. Da posição de poder em que se encontra agora, Alexia pode começar a melhorar sua amada cidade; o povo a adora quase tanto quanto adoram Athena. Ela conseguiu também outra coisa que sempre desejou: é a primeira mulher a adentrar o mundo da política (está indo aos poucos, mas logo isso irá mudar e homens e mulheres serão iguais em Atenas). Dizem que Alexia foi abençoada pela deusa, pois seus olhos foram progressivamente mudando de um azul-celeste para um cinza brilhante, assemelhando-se assim à figura da própria Athena e colocando medo no coração dos adversários. 'Kadmos' (Deceased) Race: Human; Class: Rogue, Fighter; Alignment: CN; Patron Deity: ??? Gender: male; Age: ???; Height: ???; Weight: ???; Eyes: ???; Hair: ???; Skin: white Place of birth: unknown; Birthday: unknown; Place of residence: Thebes; Family: ??? (father, deceased) Jobs: Thief; Weapons: ??? Kadmos não se lembra de onde nasceu. Desde que se lembra sempre esteve viajando com seu pai, um mercador. Sua mãe? Bem, seu pai fazia questão que tivesse uma em cada cidade... E a vida seguiu assim até sua adolescência. Seu pai foi morto uma noite, em Maratona. Bêbado, ele havia perdido tudo o que tinha no jogo de dados. Kadmos se viu obrigado a fugir, foi para a cidade mais próxima, Tebas. Lá ele começou a ganhar a vida como podia, tentou trabalhar de pedreiro, de carregador e de muitas outras coisas, mas tão logo descobriam que ele era um “desgarrado”, o mandavam embora. Kadmos então teve que apelar para outros meios. E até que se deu bem nesses meios! Depois de muita luta e de muitos anos, conseguiu uma posição de destaque no submundo tebano, tornou-se líder de um bando de foras-da-lei. A justiça obsoleta da cidade jamais conseguia colocar seus dedos nele. Vivia bem, confortável até. Tinha capangas que puxavam seu saco, tinha comida boa e bebida melhor, tinha uma garota diferente sempre que quisesse (ou até uma repetida se assim desejasse!). Chegou até a gostar da cidade. But... shit happens. Uma de suas “atividades” não deu muito certo. Muitos do bando morreram, outros viraram casaca. Outros ladrões vieram atrás de Kadmos, a Guarda também. E ele teve que fugir, não podia enfrentar um nem subornar o outro. Viajou por muitos lugares, vivendo como podia (ainda tinha bastante e, se precisasse, não era difícil conseguir o suficiente para seguir em frente). Viajou até receber notícias de uma missão suicida em Tróia. Aquilo parecia prometer muito... Se bem sucedido, poderia retomar seu lugar (ou quem sabe um lugar melhor!) em Tebas. Infelizmente, foi morto por uma sacerdotisa de Hécate em Tróia. 'Khloe' Race: Human; Class: Ranger, Fighter; Alignment: CG;' Patron Deity:' Artemis Gender: female; Age: ???; Height: ???; Weight: ???; Eyes: ???; Hair: ???; Skin: white Place of birth: Thessaly; Birthday: ???; Place of residence: Thessaly; Family: ??? (mother, deceased), ??? (older sister), Actias (younger sister); Spirit Guide: Eilah (raven) Tribe: Raven; Jobs: Warrior, princess; Weapons: ??? (longbow) Khloe nasceu e cresceu em uma tribo de amazonas na Tessália, a Tribo do Corvo, sem nunca ter saído da região até agora. Quando sua mãe, a líder da tribo, morreu há alguns anos, a irmã mais velha de Khloe assumiu o “trono”. Mas ela é uma xamã e não uma guerreira e não é apta a governar, a tribo precisa de uma guerreira! Ela governa enquanto espera que Khloe esteja pronta para tal, pois diz que sua irmãzinha ainda não tem vivência e maturidade suficientes. Portanto, Khloe entrou na busca por Tróia (metade por vontade própria, metade por insistência de sua irmã e de outras amazonas). A viagem e as batalhas farão bem a ela, dizem. 'Lysandros' Race: Human; Class: Cleric, Initiate of Apollo; Alignment: NG; Patron Deity: Apollo Gender: male; Age: '''???; '''Height: ???;' Weight:' ???; Eyes: ???; Hair: ???; Skin: white Place of birth: '''unknown; '''Birthday: unknown; Place of residence: Delos; Family: unknown Jobs: Priest; Weapons: ??? Lysandros não sabe onde nasceu e nem quem são seus pais. Uma noite, um barco se aproximou da ilha de Delos e abandonou um embrulho lá, que no dia seguinte os sacerdotes do templo de Apollo descobriram ser uma criança. Lysandros foi criado no templo e desde cedo aprendeu as artes divinas para um dia também se tornar um sacerdote. Uma das grandes frustrações de Lysandros é que ele não pode ser um Oráculo de Apollo, pois somente mulheres podem tomar este cargo. Contudo, Lysandros sempre foi fiel em seu caminho para servir o Deus Sol. Lysandros agora viaja pela Hélade, aprendendo tudo o que pode e tentando decidir onde seria um bom lugar para construir um novo templo dedicado a seu deus. 'Thanos' Race: Human; Class: Fighter, Barbarian, Frenzied Berserker; Alignment: LN; Patron Deity: Ares Gender: male; Age: ???; Height: ???;' Weight:' ???; Eyes: ???; Hair: ???;' Skin:' white Place of birth: Mycenae; Birthday: ???; Place of residence: Mycenae; Family: ??? Jobs: Army captain; Weapons: ??? Thanos nasceu e cresceu em Micena, uma cidade voltada para um aspecto marcial. Logo cedo, decidiu tornar-se um grande guerreiro, ou melhor, o maior guerreiro de todos. Treinou na Academia Militar desde cedo e hoje, além de ser um capitão no exército, é o maior dos lutadores do Teatro de Ares (uma arena). Adora lutar, ver o terror nos olhos dos inimigos quando eles descobrem quem estão enfrentando. Sempre conta quantos inimigos está derrubando, enquanto grita a Ares dizendo que o está presenteando com eles. 'Venetian Insurrection' 'Chiara' Race: Beast-folk (lycanthrope, cat); Class: Rogue, Fighter; Alignment: CN Gender: female; Age: ???; Height: ???; Weight: ???; Eyes: ???; Hair: ???; Skin: white Place of birth: Venice (Italy); Birthday: ???; Place of residence: Venice (Italy); Family: Enzo (uncle, deceased), Adele (aunt) Jobs: Helm’s lieutenant; Weapons: ??? Chiara sempre viveu em Veneza. Nunca conheceu seus pais, quando criança morava com seu tio Enzo, um artesão de madeira, e sua tia Adele. Sempre foi muito bem tratada por seus tios e sempre gostou deles. Seu tio contraiu uma doença grave e faleceu quando Chiara ainda estava no início de sua adolescência. Nessa época, Chiara passou a se sentir deslocada do mundo (como todo adolescente/licantropo) e encontrou Helm (na época um garoto de seus 17-18 anos) e seu grupo de “excluídos”. Ela começa a andar com essa gangue e inicia seu “treinamento” na arte da ladinagem, enquanto ajuda a tia a tentar manter a loja. Atualmente, Chiara ainda faz parte do grupo de Helm e é uma das poucas pessoas a saber sua verdadeira identidade e seu real objetivo. Com seus “serviços”, pode oferecer uma vida confortável para sua tia (já que os negócios vão cada vez pior). Já viu muitos companheiros serem capturados pela Igreja de Aton e agora nutre um ódio saudável contra ela. Chiara decidiu ajudar Helm a conseguir seu sonho: unificar a Itália, expulsar os atonitas e fundar um país livre do medo e do preconceito, com todas as raças vivendo em harmonia (como os livros de História dizem que era antes da Peste Negra). É uma dos subcomandantes de Helm. Chiara é um espírito-livre, alegre e divertida, mas muda totalmente quando em serviço: séria e dedicada ao extremo, só desiste quando não há absolutamente mais nada a se fazer. Apesar de parecer distraída e até despreocupada, está sempre alerta e é muito perceptiva, “anotando” tudo em sua mente até os mínimos detalhes. '“Gertorix” (Jacques)' (Deceased) Race: Beast-folk (lycanthrope, boar); Class: Hexblade; Alignment: LN Gender: male; Age: ???; Height: ???; Weight: ???; Eyes: ???; Hair: ???; Skin: white Place of birth: France; Birthday: ???; Place of residence: Venice (Italy); Family: Alessio (master) Jobs: Helm’s lieutenant; Weapons: ??? (greatsword) Jacques nasceu em um pequeno vilarejo no noroeste da França (a antiga Gália), escondido pelas florestas, onde a população era quase completamente do povo-fera. Quando tinha 8 anos, o vilarejo foi atacado pelos clérigos de Aton. Jacques, que havia sido escondido por sua mãe, viu todos serem mortos em fogueiras, após os clérigos queimarem-nos com prata. Após os invasores terem saqueado o que havia nas casas, eles partiram, e Jacques enterrou os restos carbonizados de seus familiares e vizinhos. Ele passou alguns anos sobrevivendo assaltando viajantes na estrada ou em seus acampamentos, até que o destino o levou a assaltar um mago italiano. O garoto, já de roupa e cabelos chamuscados, olhava embasbacado para o mago (era o primeiro que via!). O mago, Alessio d’Altea, riu de seu suposto saqueador e começou a conversar com o garoto. (...conversas depois...) Jacques tornou-se guarda-costas do mago, morando em Turim. Alessio contratou um mestre espadachim para ensinar o garoto e também ele ensinou alguns truques arcanos. Jacques passa a odiar a França, a Igreja de Aton e o Papa de Avignon. Ele desiste de seu nome e adota um novo: Gertorix, um nome de origem gaélica. Desse modo ele não era mais francês e sim o último descendente de um povo há muito tempo perdido. Mas sempre procurava evitar que soubessem que era um licantropo (e como odiava esse nome também!). (...os anos passam...) Alessio devia fazer uma viagem à Grã-Bretanha, mas, ao passar por Paris, surgem problemas com as autoridades locais. Os magos (mesmo que humanos) já não eram mais tolerados na França. Alessio tentou lutar e Gertorix o ajudou. Como último esforço antes de morrer, Alessio conjurou uma magia de teleporte e salvou Gertorix, que tratava como um filho. Gertorix se viu de volta ao lar em Turim. Antes vivia quase que fora da realidade, mas agora percebeu que o clima que dominava a França e as terras além também começava a se instalar na Itália. Ele vende tudo o que era do mago e viaja a Veneza, uma cidade cuja fama ele conhecia: artistas, comerciantes, mercenários, ciganos, humanos, licantropos, goblins... tudo! Tudo existia e se misturava na cidade das pontes. Lá ele procura a Irmandade Arcana, à qual doa parte do tesouro de Alessio, e descobre sobre Helm e seu bando: um grupo que lutava contra a infiltração dos atonitas na cidade. Gertorix conversa com Helm e decide se juntar a ele, doando outra parte do tesouro a eles. Gertorix aprendeu a ser calmo e frio, escondendo seu sangue-quente com um persona de pura eficiência, competência, propósito e determinação. Assim fez sua fama entre os mercenários de Veneza e entre os aliados de Helm. Mas quando o assunto é a Igreja, aí a história é outra... (e se alguém o chama de Jacques então!) Foi morto durante a insurreição, na luta contra o líder dos templários. 'Helm' Race: Human; Class: Wizard, Warlock, Eldritch Theurge; Alignment: LN Gender: male; Age: ???; Height: ???; Weight: ???; Eyes: ???; Hair: ???; Skin: white Place of birth: Venice (Italy); Birthday: ???; Place of residence: Venice (Italy); Family: none Jobs: Leader of the Insurrection The mysterious and charismatic leader of the insurrection. The sheer amount of gossip and speculation about his life could fill several tomes: some say he’s a demon, some say he’s an angel, some say he’s just an ordinary (and strange) human wizard. Doesn’t matter, he single handed managed to raise an army of “impure infidels” to fight the Church of Aton. '“Leon” (Galeth Leir)' Race: Q’waroth; Class: Warlock; Alignment: NE Gender: male; Age: ???; Height: ???; Weight: ???; Eyes: ???; Hair: ???; Skin: white Place of birth: Baator; Place of residence: Venice (Italy) Jobs: Insurrectionist Há muito tempo Galeth Leir veio ao mundo dos mortais (50, 60 anos? Quem sabe?). Ele passou a gostar muito da vida aqui: não havia ninguém constantemente tentando matá-lo, ele podia fazer seu “trabalho” de cultivar corações (e em relativa paz) e, melhor do que isso, haviam músicas a serem escutadas, arte a ser apreciada, comidas a serem experimentadas, mulheres (nobres fúteis ou belas plebéias, não importa) a serem conquistadas, humanos a serem enganados e, é claro, o tabaco (um viciozinho que adora). Adotou o nome Leon (ninguém pode saber seu nome verdadeiro, pois isso pode ser usado em feitiços contra ele!) e viveu bem a vida. Contudo, o poder da Igreja de Aton só tem crescido e crescido (ele sequer imaginava que os clérigos estenderiam seu domínio até Veneza). Leon sabe da intolerância (ou será puro e simples ódio mesmo?) que os atonitas fazem todos os humanos sentir para com as outras raças. E também soube do singelo holocausto que a Igreja realizou na Ibéria e na França. Portanto, os atonitas se tornaram uma grande ameaça para o seu bem estar, para sua tão adorada vida no mundo dos mortais e, para proteger isso, decide se juntar ao bando de Helm. A última coisa que quer é voltar para Baator... Leon, como deve ser, é frio, calculista, adora manipular e enganar. Move-se e se esconde nas sombras, mas não foge de uma boa batalha, na verdade até gosta delas! É um amante da Beleza, das Artes e de tudo o mais. É um pouco hedonista e, às vezes, também gosta de se mostrar para os demais. Diverte-se fazendo trocadilhos e sempre fala em um tom formal e cortês com as mulheres. 'Nadia Shirazz' Race: Lamia; Class: Wizard; Alignment: N Gender: female; Age: ???; Height: ???; Weight: ???; Eyes: ???; Hair: ???; Skin: white; Scales: ??? Place of birth: ???; Birthday: ???; Place of residence: Venice (Italy); Family: ignored Jobs: Insurrectionist Nadia é o oposto de suas “irmãs” de raça. Ela não mostrou nenhuma aptidão à feitiçaria, mas aprendia as fórmulas arcanas dos magos com muita facilidade. Como também não apreciava os desígnios escravocratas e sádicos de sua raça, deixou sua terra natal e partiu para Veneza, um dos poucos locais decentes que ainda não haviam caído sobre total controle da Igreja de Aton. Lá ela se tornou aprendiz dos magos da Irmandade Arcana, aprendendo os segredos da Arte. Atualmente se dedica quase que totalmente ao aprendizado arcano, mas ajuda Helm e seu bando sempre que pode, afinal eles querem se livrar dos estúpidos atonitas. Como o Italiano não é sua língua original, ela o fala de um modo gramaticalmente perfeito que às vezes irrita os outros. Além disso, uma coisa ela herdou de sua raça: ela é hedonista e adora se admirar, variar vestes, jóias e maquiagem, e adora também mostrar aos outros como é bela (ficando aborrecida quando parecem não ligar para ela). 'Rowan Nathos' Race: Goblin; Class: Rogue, Fighter, Swashbuckler; Alignment: CN Gender: female; Age: ???; Height: ???; Weight: ???; Eyes: ???; Hair: ???; Skin: light greenish gray Place of birth: ???; Birthday: ???; Place of residence: Venice (Italy); Family: (parents, deceased) Jobs: Insurrectionist, Merchant: Weapons: Grenades, poisoned daggers… anything can be a weapon Como todo bom goblin, Rowan é uma comerciante, vendendo todo o tipo de produtos que ela consegue encontrar. Mora em Veneza desde pequena, quando seus pais chegaram à cidade e decidiram abrir uma loja. Agora ela cuida da loja dos pais (já falecidos) e viaja sempre a Alexandria e a Damasco, em busca de seus produtos tão adorados pelos ricos italianos. Contudo, Rowan há tempos já vem sentindo o declínio de sua raça no comércio de Veneza e ultimamente só faz negócios com os não-humanos da cidade. (Além disso, ela já havia sido “convidada” a fechar sua loja pelos oficiais do Tribunal!) Foi assim que entrou em contato com Helm e ficou sabendo de seus planos. Decepcionada com os humanos e vendo uma grandiosa possibilidade de lucros, decide se juntar ao bando de “hereges infiéis e impuros”. 'Wild Frontier' 'Aina Summerain' Race: Human (native);' Class:' Shaman (water); Alignment: NG Gender: female; Age: ???; Height: ???;' Weight:' ???; Eyes: '''???; '''Hair: ???; Skin: “red” Place of birth: Grizzly Bear Tribe; Birthday: ???; Place of residence: Grizzly Bear Tribe;' Family:' ??? (parents, deceased), Huruk (older brother) Jobs: Shaman; Weapons: ??? Aina nasceu na tribo do Urso Cinzento e, quando nasceu, os xamãs disseram que ela havia sido abençoada pelos espíritos do lago, nas margens do qual a vila ficava. Sendo filha do chefe da tribo, teve uma vida boa e confortável, e estudou os espíritos, as tradições e arte dos xamãs. Ela conseguiu um poder enorme em pouquíssimo tempo; “ela foi abençoada” repetiam todos. Aina está prestes a se tornar mestre espiritual da tribo, posto ocupado pelo mais poderoso xamã, agora que o velho xamã previu sua própria morte e prometeu passar o manto para a jovem. Aina é uma pessoa muito gentil e bondosa, tendo um grande amor pela sua tribo, pela sua terra e por todas as coisas que a habitam. Ela respeita muito o velho xamã, o chefe (seu pai) e tem grande admiração por Huruk, seu irmão e melhor caçador da tribo. '“Black Wolf” (Niyol)' Race: Human (native); Class: Rogue, Shadow Sniper; Alignment: CN Gender: male;' Age:' ???; Height: ???; Weight: ???; Eyes: '''???; '''Hair: ???; Skin: “red” Place of birth: Black Axe Tribe; Birthday: '''???; '''Place of residence: '''none; '''Family: none Jobs: Mercenary; Weapons: rifle & axes Niyol era um garoto de uma tribo nômade, a qual teve a infelicidade de se deparar com os “forasteiros” logo após sua chegada. Os forasteiros eram belicosos e de imediato atacaram a tribo; as armas de fogo não existiam naquelas terras e a tribo foi cruel e rapidamente aniquilada. Algumas mulheres e crianças foram poupadas, apenas para se tornarem escravos dos forasteiros. Niyol era uma dessas crianças. Ele foi levado para uma cidade e trabalhava onde quer que lhe mandassem: limpando estábulos, carregando caixas, juntando lenha etc. Mas Niyol, apesar de ainda ser uma criança e não entender toda a novidade que chegara ao seu mundo, nutria uma mistura de ódio e admiração pelos forasteiros. Seu mestre era cruel, mas a esposa dele era gentil com Niyol. Conforme foi crescendo, passou a pensar em maneiras de fugir; em geral elas acabavam em uma bela surra... Uma noite, Niyol estava retornando ao estábulo (onde dormia) quando ouviu um uivo fantasmagórico. Ele conhecia bem todos os animais da região e nunca havia ouvido algo similar. Procurando o ser que uivava, avistou-o no topo de um desfiladeiro próximo à fazenda: um lobo, muito maior do que qualquer um que já vira e negro com as noites em que Lunia se escondia. Sem pensar duas vezes, foi correndo em direção ao desfiladeiro; escalou a enorme parede de rocha sem ao menos se dar conta do que fazia, sequer se importando com os cortes que recebia das rochas afiadas. No topo, encontrou o lobo, mais alto que o mais alto forasteiro e com olhos brilhantes como as estrelas do Caçador. Ao redor dele, pequenos espíritos luminosos dançavam, que ao perceberem a aproximação do garoto, fugiram noite adentro. O lobo olhou Niyol por mais alguns instantes. Seu olhar frio penetrava fundo e pela primeira vez o garoto sentiu medo; mas não fugiu, nem se moveu, sequer ousou piscar. O grande lobo então deu as costas ao jovem escravo e também partiu e, no local onde estava, Niyol encontrou um anel, tão escuro quanto o animal que vira a pouco e gelado ao toque. Ao chegar na fazenda, foi recebido pelo seu mestre furioso. O garoto não tinha a menor idéia de quanto tempo havia se passado e já se preparava para mais uma vez ser açoitado. Mas, nessa hora, ele se lembrou do dia em que sua tribo foi dizimada, dos poderosos guerreiros que caíam perante aos misteriosos bastões-de-fogo dos forasteiros, das mulheres que choravam e tentavam esconder as crianças. O anel queimava sua mão. Niyol sentiu que segurava algo e instintivamente o brandiu contra seu mestre. O garoto saiu do transe ao ouvir os gritos da esposa de seu mestre e dos outros serviçais da fazenda. Olhou para baixo e viu o corpo mutilado de seu mestre. Olhou para suas mãos e viu sangue e um machado, a arma que foi o símbolo de sua tribo. Sem sentir remorso ou vergonha, ele deu as costas à sua antiga vida e se foi. Nesse dia adotou o nome de Black Wolf. Passou a viver como um fora-da-lei, roubando e metendo-se em confusão atrás de confusão. Depois, quando já tinha alguma habilidade, tornou-se um mercenário. Teve sua vida salva por Jane, uma forasteira fora-da-lei que havia sido expulsa da WFC. Até hoje trabalha como mercenário, junto a Jane, ajudando-a até considerar que sua dívida está paga, mas gostando de sua vida atual. O anel não só lhe serviu de arma, mas também abriu as portas para o mundo dos espíritos, as sombras de onde o grande lobo viera. 'Honon Moonchild' Race: Yanok;' Class:' Ranger; Alignment: LN Gender: male;' Age:' ???;' Height:' ???;' Weight:' ???; Eyes: ???; Hair: '''???; Fur:' ??? '''Place of birth:' Moon Scythe Tribe;' Birthday:' ???;' Place of residence:' Moon Scythe Tribe;' Family:' ??? Jobs: Champion, hunter; Weapons: ??? Há muito tempo, o povo yanok vive em tribos nas terras virgens em comunhão respeitosa com a natureza. Eles sempre foram um povo humilde e religioso, mas de espírito alegre e brincalhão, lidando bem com todas as outras raças que também habitavam a região. Contudo, com o avanço dos “humanos-novos”, eles estão sendo expulsos de suas terras ancestrais, seu senso de grupo foi aumentado (tanto intra- quanto inter-tribal) e eles parecem ter se tornado um povo mais desconfiado, tendo perdido parte de sua alegria e espontaneidade características. Honon nasceu durante um eclipse lunar. Isso implicou em ser o oposto do normal de sua raça. Ele não é brincalhão e alegre (ou bobo, segundo ele mesmo) como muitos de seu povo, mas bastante sério e por vezes intolerante com os mais relapsos de sua raça. Mesmo assim, os xamãs da tribo, consideraram que Honon foi abençoado por Lunia (por isso seu sobrenome). Ele se tornou rapidamente o guerreiro mais capaz da tribo e quando finalmente chegou ao “posto” de “campeão”, teve sua arma abençoada pelos xamãs e pelos espíritos (e, dizem, pela própria Lunia). Honon é um guerreiro honrado e capaz, levando qualquer missão muito a sério. É muito religioso e desenvolveu um grande ódio (que tenta manter sob controle) contra os humanos “forasteiros”, que desrespeitam e destroem tudo: sejam árvores, animais, as tribos ou as próprias montanhas... 'Huruk Windseer' Race: Human (native);' Class:' Ranger, Fighter, Archer; Alignment: NG Gender: male;' Age: '???; Height: ???; Weight: ???;Eyes: ???; Hair: ???; Skin: '''“red” '''Place of birth: Grizzly Bear Tribe; Birthday: ???; Place of residence: Grizzly Bear Tribe;' Family': ??? (parents, deceased), Aina (younger sister) Jobs: Hunter; Weapons: ??? (longbow) Huruk nasceu na tribo do Urso Cinzento. Ele é o filho do chefe e, desde que nasceu, parecia que os espíritos sorriram para ele. O garoto parecia estar predestinado a algo grandioso. Em sua infância, logo que pegou um arco mostrou promessa e criou uma forte conexão com a arma. Durante sua adolescência treinou muito, tornando-se facilmente o caçador mais habilidoso da tribo. Apesar de sua posição privilegiada, ele sempre foi humilde. É bondoso e gentil com todos (com exceção dos “forasteiros”) e superprotetor com relação a Aina, sua irmãzinha xamã-prodígio. 'Jane “Ghost Trigger” Cornwell' Race: Human (“old world”);' Class:' Rogue, Fighter, Gunslinger; Alignment: CN Gender: female; Age: '''???; '''Height: ???; Weight: ???;' Eyes:' ???; Hair: ???; Skin: '''white '''Place of birth: Albion; Birthday: ???; Place of residence: none; Family: ??? Jobs: Mercenary; Weapons: twin pistols Jane veio para as terras novas além do mar pois foi instantaneamente atraída por todas as conversas sobre as maravilhas do Novo Mundo. Ela se alistou na WFC (West Frontier Company) para poder fazer a viagem de graça e conseguir facilmente um lugar para morar e ter o que comer assim que chegasse. Seu trabalho consistia basicamente em servir de segurança para comerciantes, mas como não gostava disso nunca trabalhava direito, o que lhe rendeu muitos problemas com seus empregadores. Mas eventualmente abriu uma vaga para “explorador”, um enviado da WTC que viaja pelas terras mais distantes procurando ouro e outros minérios preciosos. Como viajar era o negócio de Jane, ela se inscreveu para o teste. Dentre todos os inscritos, o único que seria um problema era um tal de Fergus Smithson, que era muito habilidoso e estava cheio de si, dizendo que iria ganhar o posto “fácil fácil”. Jane então resolveu sair, no dia anterior ao teste, para tomar um drink com Fergus. Bem, o drink dele acabou contendo uma dose bem generosa de laxante, o que o impossibilitou de fazer o teste na manhã seguinte. Como resultado, Jane conseguiu a vaga e passou a trabalhar como “exploradora”. Só que Fergus nunca se esqueceu da humilhação. Enquanto Jane estava fora explorando as terras novas, ele conseguiu subir de posto e ganhou muitos aliados importantes. Quando se encontraram novamente, ele havia armado um elaborado esquema que acusava Jane de traidora e “aliada dos índios selvagens”. Jane, além de ser expulsa da WTC, quase perdeu a vida em uma emboscada preparada por Fergus algum tempo depois. Jane não podia mais entrar nas grandes cidades nem arranjar um trabalho decente. Ela se tornou então uma mercenária. Ganhou a alcunha Ghost Trigger por sua rapidez em sacar a arma e atirar: “nem parece que ela deu o tiro” diziam aqueles que assistiam Jane em ação. Em uma de suas missões, conheceu Black Wolf, um índio que fora escravo e que agora também trabalhava como mercenário. Nesse encontro, Jane salvou a vida de Black Wolf, que a partir de então se tornou seu parceiro de trabalho, ajudando-a “até pagar o que devo” (segundo ele). Por meio de Black Wolf conheceu os costumes dos índios e conheceu também os yanok, o povo-coiote, de quem veio a gostar bastante. Category:Characters